Fight Or Flight
by XxSayuyaxX
Summary: My first story. Review and tell me if I should keep going with the story. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

I ran through the forest, stumbling along the way, trying to get away from the terrible darkness. I couldn't run fast enough, though. It was like I had some sort of restraint wrapped around my legs. I screamed, hoping that someone- anyone- would help me. I instantly regretted screaming though, for that just took more precious breath than I could I stopped screaming, my mouth stayed open, trying to pant in as much breath as I could possibly muster. The darkness was gaining on me and I knew that there was no way I could hope to outrun it. I couldn't fight it- I wasn't strong enough. All I could do was delay the inevitable- my death. I- Kagome Higurashi- was going to die by the hand of the most dark and evil form on the planet… Naraku would have me soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Doe Eyes

_**Doe Eyes**_

My hand flew to my throat as I sat upright, trying to breathe. Looking around I saw Inuyasha looking at me from across the room. I shook my head at him saying without words that I was alright and to stay where he was. Staring at me a moment longer, he slowly turned his head back to the sky as he continued his watch. I could swear that I still smelled Naraku's poisonous miasma. Practically tasting the noxious fumes, I carefully stood up, making sure not to wake anyone. I stepped over Shippo's sleeping form and smiled slightly when he mumbled, "sucker." Looking over at Inuyasha and again shaking my head quietly whispering that I would be right back, I quickly slipped out of camp, grabbing my bow and arrows on the way… just in case.

I walked along, reliving my nightmare and didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind me. I whirled around when I heard a softly called, "Oi, wench!" Stumbling, I barely regained my balance in time to see Inuyasha step out of the bushes behind me. "Where do you think you're going? Especially with your bow and arrows? You'd better think twice if you think you're going out alone in the middle of the night."

"I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. I'm just taking a walk to clear my mind. I had a nightmare is all." I said, beginning to turn around again. "No, you're not. You're a clumsy girl that can barely shoot her arrows in a straight line. You're not going anywhere, and if you insist on going then I'll walk with you." I looked back at Inuyasha. "You're supposed to be keeping watch though. What if a demon attacks our camp? Everyone would be asleep and you'd be off with me, unable to help." Inuyasha looked at me as if I was stupid. "And what if a demon attacked you? You'd be nearly as helpless. Besides, it'll take me about thirty seconds to get back to camp as long as we don't stray far."

I was beginning to get irritated by now. Couldn't he see that I just wanted to be alone? "Inuyasha, just stay by the camp please. I just want to walk and, frankly, I just want to be alone for a few minutes. I won't go far- I promise." _Just far enough to get my mind off Naraku and the taste of miasma out of my mouth. Yuck!_ I thought as I started backing up again. Inuyasha looked at me as if he was going to keep arguing, so, mustering as many tears as possible on demand, I gave him my biggest, saddest, most pitiful-looking doe eyes I could. Inuyasha got the most scared look I had ever seen on his face and knew I had won this time. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's biggest fear is a girl crying.

"You're not going to cry, are you? If you're sure you want to be alone, alright. But make sure you don't go too far, though… I don't like it when you're alone out here. You're one of the biggest klutz's I've every met and for all I know, you could trip and end up pissing off some demon 'cause you stepped on its tail. Ignoring Inuyasha's jibe, I did a victory pump in my head. _Yeah! Go Kags! Kagome: 1, Inuyasha: 0._

"I promise I won't go too far." Again I turned around to leave and this time I made it out of earshot. As I walked, I adjusted my bow on my back so it was more comfortable. Without thinking about it, I started to hum a tune my mother had once sung to me. I couldn't remember the words, but the sound was nice so I kept humming to myself.


End file.
